The Man in the Mirror
by crashedxhearts
Summary: A one shot of a scene between Spike and Buffy set roughly somewhere in season 7.. some sexual tension and unsaid words! just give it a chance and enjoy! R&R T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I in no way own any of Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter one:

"That vampire did a number on you didn't he love."

Buffy paused for only a fraction of a second as she changed the bandage that had been covering a gash on her forehead.

"It's not that bad really, I mean I've had worse…died twice and still kicking." Spike looked at her thoughtfully and deeply.

"You're not fooling me, you're in pain." He got up and walked towards the vanity that Buffy was sitting at. She was sitting in front of the mirror in her room and it showed no reflection of the vampire behind her. However, she knew he was there, closer to her than just seconds before.

"I'll be fine.." Buffy trailed off while still staring into the empty mirror.

"You shouldn't have risked yourself for me." His voice was so low and under his breath when he said this that it was almost inaudible. Buffy turned to look him fiercely in the eyes, clearly not having missed a word of his whisper.

"Stop." Was the only thing that left her lips. Spike didn't say a word but slightly nodded his head in response and went to walk back to his chair. It had been like this between them for the past few weeks. A looming cloud of words unspoken hung over them and it was threatening to break open at any second. Buffy turned and followed Spike's path back across her room.

It was no longer a strange thing to find Spike in Buffy's room. Willow and Dawn had both been expecting this to happen sooner or later, Xander was grudgingly accepting it, and Anya merely could care less. The fact was they were gravitating to each other more and more.

Buffy slowly stood up from the place she was sitting and felt an overwhelmind pain take over her body. At that moment Spike whipped his head around towards her.

"Buffy, you're bleeding." He was next to her within a second and had his hands tentatively on both of her shoulders.

"Spike, I'm almost always bleeding." Buffy looked up at him and had a tiny smirk emerging upon her face.

"True, but love-" He stopped.

"What?" Spike turned his head slightly and kept quiet. "Spike. What?" Buffy pressed and demanding his attention again.

"Well.. it's just.. the blood smells fresh, like a new cut." Spike's face looked to be a mixture of worry, and pain.

"Oh."

A silence rolled throughout the room and Buffy turned herself so that she was now facing Spike. One of his hands moved up some so that he was now stroking her hair. He always loved her hair and a year ago, she would have never let him be this emotionally close. His fingers gently worked their way through and snarls he encountered, but for the most part there were few for him to detangle.

"I think it might be coming from.." Spike's voice slowly drifted off as his other hand lightly traced across her lower back. "...here"

A shiver ran through Buffy's veins and she took in a tiny gasp of a breath.

"I'm sorry, didd I hurt you?" His voice was a low rumble.

"No." Her voice both authoritative and melodic. As if almost an impulse decision, Buffy reached her hand up to trace the distinctive jaw line of the vampire infront of her. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours but was only seconds. "Spike?"

"Yes love?"

"Why did you say that before? About me risking my life for you? Don't you think I can handle myself by now?" Spike looked shocked for a moment before answering her question.

"I know damn well you can take care of yourself," He chuckled, "I've nearly taken a stake or two from you before now haven't I? And don't you remember when that git Riley actually DID bloody stake me?" Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the statement. It's true that Spike had taken his fair share of beatings from all the scoobies, including herself. "When I said that, I-.. I just meant that I'm not worth you getting hurt over."

Buffy's fingers that were still tracing his face stopped and she looked hurt.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Spike forced a half smile.

"Well, in all fairness you asked."

"Yes... but I guess a small part of me was hoping that you would have forgiven yourself some.. because... I have." Though Spike doesn't need to breathe, he still does it out of habbit and uses it to help convey his emotions. At this, his breath caught.

"You have?"

"I have." Their lips got closer as their conversation became more intimate.

"Will you let me take a look at your back?" He could feel her breath on his own skin and he could swear that her heartbeat had quickened slightly.

"Yes, but it can wait." Before Spike could persist, their lips crushed together and moved in perfect unison. It was as if they had never parted.

"BUFFY!" Dawn's voice sounded from downstairs. "ANDREW BROKE THE MICROWAVE AGAIN!" Spike growled under his breath as Buffy began to pull away.

"I told her that if he talked too much she was allowed to kill him. Something tells me that she'll kill him for burning her popcorn much more gleefully then she would for talking too much." Spike layed his hands on her waist and pulled her back into his grasp.

"Let her."

Tell me what you think! This was a total one shot so yea let me know!


End file.
